Le Costume d'Allumeur
by Fenriia
Summary: Sherlock s'ennuie, John fait tout pour le maintenir occupé jusqu'à l'allumer, Sherlock va se venger et pas de la plus innocente des façons ! Johnlock


Hello !

Voici ma toute première fanfic, et je dois dire qu'elle est osée ! Et pour ma première, je le fais sur ce merveilleux ship qu'est le Johnlock !

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ainsi qu'au duo ( de sadiques ) Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat !

Bonne lecture ( désolé d'avance pour les fautes ! )

* * *

\- John, je m'ennuie !

Le médecin soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. _Il était en forme malgré sa nuit blanche !_

En effet, le détective consultant et le médecin avaient passé une nuit blanche pour résoudre une affaire plutôt complexe, enfin, c'était plutôt Sherlock, qui l'avait passée. Il ne pouvait laisser cette affaire non résolue, tant elle était magnifiquement orchestrée, un chef-d'œuvre pour le génie et le sociopathe hautement fonctionnel qu'il était ! Mais il voulait voir plus que tout les yeux de son colocataire - et amant depuis plusieurs mois maintenant – rempli d'admiration à son égard, entendre sa voix, dire à quel point il avait été extraordinaire pour encore plus flatté son ego.

Il était à peine cinq heures du matin quand il avait commencé à crier dans tout l'appartement « Je suis un idiot ! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas vu plus tôt ?! » tout en se dirigeant vers son manteau et son écharpe, réveillant John par la même occasion, son corps n'avait pas supporté cette nuit de recherche intensive. Sherlock envoya un SMS à Lestrade pour le prévenir qu'il avait résolu l'affaire et qu'il se dirigeait vers Scotland Yard pour lui dire ses conclusions et faire son show devant son équipe - pour profiter de lancer des répliques acerbes aux amants Anderson et Donovan - et John par la même occasion, car même en n'ayant pas bu une tasse de thé et encore endormi il arrivait tout de même à flatter l'ego du génie.

Et c'est en rentrant, après avoir troqué son manteau, écharpe ainsi que son costume avec son pyjama et une robe de chambre – ce qui annonçait déjà la couleur de la journée, à savoir rester dans l'appartement – qu'il avait prononcé son premier « Je m'ennuie ! » de la journée.

Et l'ex-militaire avait tout fait pour le maintenir occupé, sachant qu'il allait être d'une humeur de chien s'il n'avait rien pour s'occuper l'esprit. Le détective consultant avait déjà montré un jour cette humeur en faisant certains trous dans le mur causé par une certaine arme de service, et c'était la dernière chose que voulait John ! Ce dernier lui a alors proposé de jouer du violon, mais Sherlock avait refusé. Le médecin lui a alors dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de l'entendre jouer, voulant faire plaisir à son amant, il se mit à jouer. Avoir la colère de John sur lui sur le fait qu'il s'ennuyait était, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la dernière chose qu'il voulait ! Même si un John en colère dans un lit était quelque chose de merveilleux ... Mais ça serait dur si ce dernier était dehors.

C'est après une heure précisément qu'il commença à faire pousser à ce noble et fier instrument de fausses notes, le transformant ainsi en un instrument de torture, montrant son ennui profond au docteur qui poussa un soupir d'exaspération. John savait ce qui pourrait faire passer cet ennui : la drogue ( mais en tant que docteur et amant, jamais il ne le laisserait replongé dans cet enfer ), le Cluedo mais il lui avait juré de ne plus jamais jouer à ce jeu ( depuis que Sherlock avait décider que le meurtrier était la victime ) il devait être utilisé qu'en dernier recours, mais l'aîné était épuisé, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi. Il posa alors son journal, à coté de sa tasse de thé vide, réfléchissant quoi donner à Sherlock, qui avait décidé de se conduire comme un enfant de cinq ans. Mais il préféra fuir le courroux de son amant, sa fierté de soldat en prit un coup, il se leva, et dit :

\- Je vais me coucher.

\- Il est sept heures du matin et tu veux te coucher ?

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai passé une nuit blanche, bon une nuit très courte, corrigea-t-il en voyant Sherlock ouvrir la bouche pour émettre une objection en entendant le terme « nuit blanche ». Et que, contrairement à toi, je n'arrive pas à passer la journée sans avoir bien dormi et il est encore temps de faire une grasse matinée. Donc, je vais me coucher, et si tu veux, tu peux venir. Il se tourna alors pour se diriger vers leur chambre, mais il vit le sourire au coin des lèvres ainsi qu'une étincelle de désir passer dans ses yeux. John se pressa donc de rajouter : Pas de partie de jambe en l'air ! Transformant alors son expression de désir en désespoir. Le brun murmura alors un « Rabat-joie » mais l'ex-militaire lui adressa un regard meurtrier et Sherlock le regarda avec un air innocent, mais bien décidé à parvenir à ses fins.

À peine allonger qu'ils étaient dans les bras de l'autre, s'embrassant et caressant distraitement la tête ou le dos de l'autre. John baisait sa garde en tombant dans les bras de Morphée. Sherlock essayait alors de pousser la chose plus loin, mais l'ex-militaire possédait encore ses réflexes, il l'arrêtait tout en le foudroyant du regard ce qui ne faisait que plus l'encourager. Le brun voulait savoir s'il allait réussir à tenter John, ne refusant jamais un défi. Mais au moment où il allait tenter une toute nouvelle stratégie dont il était sûr que son amant n'allait pas résister, il était déjà tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Tout en maudissant ce dernier pour avoir réussi à le charmer, il prit son amant dans ses bras, caressant distraitement sa tête tout en réfléchissant à comment passer le temps pendant que John dormait et comment arriver à ses fins quand il se réveillera.

Le médecin se leva et remarqua que la source chaude qui était habituellement à côté de lui était remplacé par un vide froid. Il haussa les sourcils. _Il a enfin trouvé quelque chose à faire !_ Il aurait bien voulu resté dans ce lit, mais ce n'était pas la même chose quand Sherlock n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas être dans ses bras, à entendre son cœur battre, se qui était une source de réconfort et une berceuse à la fois. Il se leva donc voir ce que Sherlock faisait. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, puisqu'il le trouva dans la cuisine, pencher sur son microscope. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à cette vue, même si cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point que Sherlock fasse ses expériences dans la cuisine et non dans un environnement adapté pour ce genre de choses, à St'Barth par exemple. Il salua Sherlock en s'approchant de lui et en posant un baiser sur sa tête, il lui demanda si il voulait du thé. Il ne lui répondit pas, s'en doute trop absorber par son expérience. _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais._ Tandis qu'il posa une tasse de thé à côté du petit chimiste, il entendit le son d'un téléphone.

\- Pourrais-tu me passer mon téléphone ?

Ce dernier soupira, posa l'autre tasse de thé et commença à chercher le téléphone du regard sur l'îlot central.

\- Dans mon pantalon, John.

Ce dernier le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il était toujours concentré sur son expérience. John savait que Sherlock mettait rarement voir jamais son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, mais toujours dans une veste. Il soupira et s'approcha de Sherlock. Le médecin commença alors par la poche de droite, celle la plus proche, sachant que ce n'était pas elle, mais il voulait prendre son temps, sachant pourquoi Sherlock l'avait mis dans l'une des poches de son bas de pyjama et non dans sa robe de chambre. _Vilain garçon_ , pensa-t-il. Il glissa sa main, caressant doucement sa cuisse, puis plus fermement en s'approchant du fond de la poche, ce qui laissa pousser un petit gémissement au petit chimiste. John sourit, et s'approcha de lui dans son dos, pas trop près pour éviter tout contact autre que sa main, mais assez pour sentir sa chaleur. Il retira alors doucement sa main, et sourit encore plus en entendant le gémissement de frustration sortir des lèvres de son tendre amant. Il approcha sa tête de celle du cadet, son souffle caressant sa nuque et murmura à son oreille.

\- Je me demande si tu as des poches derrière …

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Sherlock, qui se préparait sûrement à laisser une réplique sur le fait que c'était totalement absurde. Il remonta alors sa robe de chambre et fit glisser ses mains sur le postérieur du détective qui sursauta, prit une grande inspiration, se retenant de gémir à ce contact inattendu. John se félicita intérieurement, réussissant à surprendre le génie à son propre jeu. Mais, ce contact ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps d'une caresse ferme sur les fesses de son amant avant de soupirer et glisser sa main gauche sur la hanche, puis dans la poche où se trouver le téléphone de Sherlock, adressant une dernière caresse avant de prendre le téléphone et de reculer et de s'adosser contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il entendit son amant grognait face à son comportement, John avait réussi à le frustrer à son propre jeu, il sourit du coin des lèvres en voyant l'œillade meurtrière de son amant, lui disant très clairement que cela ne se faisait pas, et de désir, voulant certainement qu'il le prenne sur la table. Mais le médecin n'en fit rien, et dit simplement comme s'il venait de juste récupérer le téléphone et que aucune caresse n'avait été effectué.

\- Mycroft.

\- Supprime. Dit le détective consultant avec un ton frustré, se retournant vers son expérience.

Mais même si l'aîné avait un grand respect sur la vie privée des autres, il ne s'empêcha pas moins de regarder le message, se disant que peut-être le gouvernement britannique avait une affaire pour son petit frère. Que nenni, ce message était pour John. _Méfiez-vous des costumes de mon petit frère – MH_. Il fronça les sourcils. Premièrement, pourquoi un message qui lui était adressé fut envoyé à Sherlock et non à lui ? Mycroft se trompait rarement de destinataire, beaucoup trop rigoureux pour faire ce genre de choses, et si jamais cela devrait arriver, cela voudrait alors dire que la Reine [ Mycroft ] était alors saoul. Donc, non, impossible qu'il se soit trompé. Il soupira, il n'arriverait décidément jamais à comprendre comment les Holmes arrivaient à ce genre de choses. _Il a dû être devin dans une autre vie._ Deuxièmement, de quels costumes parlait-il ? Il savait que le brun en possédait, si jamais ses affaires lui demandaient d'être sous couverture, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela aurait le mérite de se méfier …

\- Arrête de réfléchir, cela va te donner un mal de crâne à force.

Il leva le regard vers le petit chimiste, toujours à prendre des notes à côté, tout en surveillant la réaction dans son microscope, mais tout en se trémoussant sur sa chaise, attendant que les mains expertes de John reviennent mettre le téléphone dans sa poche. Le médecin posa sèchement le téléphone sur la table de cuisine, faisant sursauter son compagnon. Il avait l'habitude de ses répliques piquantes et les prit sur lui mais parfois il devait vite sortir pour éviter de le frapper et de lui crier dessus. Il décida de laisser échapper sa colère autrement. Il savait que Sherlock essayait, de toutes les manières possibles, de tenter son amant à passer la journée dans le lit, à y faire des galipettes, pour à la fois satisfaire ce besoin autrefois dispensable, mais plus aujourd'hui - car John l'avait rendu accro à ce genre de choses, ainsi qu'aux câlins, caresses, le rendant ainsi très tactile - et pour éviter de s'ennuyer. L'aîné s'approcha du cadet, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, rapprochant sa tête, son souffle chaud caressant la nuque d'ivoire de son amant. Ses dents vinrent mordiller son oreille gauche, arrachant ainsi un glapissement de surprise, tout en sursautant.

Sherlock était surprit de ce soudain rapprochement quant à la réplique acerbe qu'il avait lancé au docteur. Étant sûr qu'il avait réussi à le rendre en colère et qu'il pouvait donc faire une croix sur ses projets futurs de la journée avec son compagnon mais il sourit mentalement, étant fier d'avoir réussi à le faire plier. Il sentit alors les mains chaudes qui étaient posées sur ses épaules, occupées à lui les masser, à descendre vers sa poitrine, le caressant ainsi de toute part, avant de plonger bien plus bas. Ses dents vinrent descendre pour mordiller son cou, tout en y posant des baisers brûlants. Le grand détective consultant n'était à présent plus que chaleur, un véritable feu, gémissements indécents, dont il se retenait tant bien que mal de retenir. Il savait que cela ne ferait que renforcer la frustration de John, sur le fait qu'il ne les entende pas assez, John augmentait ainsi le désir chez lui pour le faire crier s'il ne voulait pas gémir. Lui qui voulait être au-dessus, c'était raté, mais cela avait un effet sur lui d'entendre la voix autoritaire de John. Il savait que si ce dernier lui disait de jouir ici et maintenant, il le ferait. Ce n'est pas humain de se retenir en entendant cette voix, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, et se souvint de la fois où il avait essayé … Et échoué lamentablement.

Le docteur était maintenant collé à son dos, sa bouche était occupé à prendre soin de la nuque du détective, ses mains caressant tout le devant, baissant dangereusement vers l'endroit qui occupait à présent ses pensées, puis remontant pour venir embêter les tétons de son amant avant de recommencer ce va-et-vient de caresser, faisant gémir de frustration le détective. Puis, sans crier garde, il enleva subitement la chaise de Sherlock, le retenant d'un bras ferme autour de la taille pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et le souleva légèrement pour que ses jambes puissent le soutenir avant de le coller subitement contre la table. Ce qui le fit légèrement pencher en avant. Son érection buta contre le bord de la table, ce qui le fit pousser un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il ne mordait plus ses lèvres, qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir, pour laissé les gémissements emplir la pièce en lui faisant voir des étoiles devant les yeux. Il mit ses deux mains en avant, s'appuyant dessus pour éviter de s'effondrer sur la table et son expérience toujours présente. Il en vint à se demandé pourquoi il était toujours ici, gênant lui et John pour des affaires un peu plus intéressantes. Ses jambes ayant reprit connaissances, elles pouvaient à présent le supporter, même si flageolantes à cause du désir qui coulait et brûlait dans ses veines. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son amant chatouiller son oreille gauche, entendant sa voix suave, chaude, remplit de désir, mais aussi autoritaire de l'ancien militaire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendu gémir … Je suis déçu … Gémis pour moi soldat.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine entendant cette voix, mais surtout le terme « Soldat », Dieu seul sait à quel point il était réceptif entendant ce terme prononcer par John dans ce genre de situation. L'ex-militaire amorça alors un léger mouvement de bassin, qui fit gémir le détective, sentant l'érection de son amant et du coup qu'il venait de recevoir contre la table. Il laissa sa bouche ouverte, essayant de récupérer son souffle, car il avait oublié de respirer pendant un moment et aussi, de calmer son cœur qui menaçait de sortir de la prison d'os tellement qu'il battait vite et fort, il était sûr que son médecin l'entendait et le sentait, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça, tu parles d'un médecin ! Puis il sentit ses mains se diriger bien plus dangereusement que les précédentes caresses vers le bas, il se mordait à présent la lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il allait remonter, le laissant ainsi une fois de plus, mais il n'en fit rien. Il sentit ses mains expertes et chaudes caressaient ses hanches, rentrant plus vers l'intérieur, pas assez pour caresser la bosse à présent former dans son pantalon qui était contre la table, mais assez pour le frôler. Il gémit de plus belle, et donna un coup vers l'arrière pour l'inciter à le toucher pour de bon, à le caresser et à le délivrer, car il n'en pouvait décidément plus, il allait devenir fou si le médecin ne le soulager pas maintenant ou de le prendre. Les deux étaient très alléchantes, même si le brun avait une préférence pour la seconde. Le blond rit tendrement dans le cou du brun.

\- Je vois que tu es impatient, vilain garçon. Et Sherlock gémit de plus belle en entendant ce qualificatif. Alors, écarte moi ces jambes, Soldat.

Encore un autre gémissement de sa part, mais il s'exécuta immédiatement, n'en pouvant vraiment plus. Il se retenait de supplier John, car là, ça devenait réellement de la torture, à ce rythme-là, ils y seraient encore demain ! Mais il savait qu'il le méritait, pour avoir été insolent envers son amant. Il transpirait tellement qu'il avait chaud, devenant ainsi un véritable feu de désir. Plus les mains remontaient vers son entrejambe, plus il gémissait et respirait fortement, s'obligeant presque à faire cela, sachant qu'il était primordial de respirer dans ce genre de situation. Alors que les mains de John étaient plus proche que jamais de son entrejambe, le frôlant à présent, Sherlock retint malgré lui son souffle, pour n'écouter que son coeur qui battait à la chamade, lui faisait aussi mal, voulant ne sentir que les mains douces, brûlantes sur lui.

Et John, retira subitement les mains du corps de Sherlock, s'écartant pour refaire du thé, car sa tasse était à présent froide. Et le cadet gémit plus fort, criant presque, de frustration. Il tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant à présent plus le tenir tellement le désir, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, ne le rendant que feu, mais à présent, il n'était que cendre. Il prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, que sa vue ne revienne à la normale, que tous ses sens étaient revenus pour de bon, pour se redresser du mieux qu'il le pouvait et se dresser de toute sa hauteur vers un John qui lui faisait à présent dos, sortant de la cuisine tout en sirotant tranquillement son thé en se dirigeant comme si rien se c'était passé pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et prendre son ordinateur.

Sherlock lui adressa un regard rempli de désir, voulant lui sauter dessus, pour le prendre toute suite ( certainement pas de le supplier, il avait une fierté toute de même ! ), mais aussi de haine, il savait au fond de lui-même qui le méritait, mais trop fier pour le reconnaître, il préférait rejeter la faute sur John. Il était à sa merci, il aurait pu le prendre là, sur cette table, mais non. Il s'avança alors vers la porte coulissante de la cuisine, pour la fermer, cachant l'objet de sa frustration, mais avant, il lui cria dessus.

\- Allumeur !

Et le rire de John lui répondit avant de fermer la porte d'un claquement brusque, se fichant éperdument si la porte allait se briser face à cette force colérique. Il alla alors vers sa chaise pour se replonger dans son expérience, mais il y alla difficilement, et il ne put même pas s'asseoir, à cause d'un certain fardeau. Sachant que son expérience était fichue, il grogna encore plus et décida d'aller prendre un bon bain pour décompresser et se soulager, même si le faire dans cette cuisine aurait pu prendre sa revanche sur John, il n'aurait pas retenu ses gémissements, pour le frustrer et lui prouver qu'il avait raté quelque chose, mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait qu'il aurait tout le temps de se venger plus tard. _Si tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras._

o o o

John ne se sentait que trop fier d'avoir réussi à retourner la situation pour lui, même s'il était lui-même frustrer du fait qu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, mais il était patient et savait que les ébats de ce soir n'allait être que meilleur s'il faisait durer ce plaisir. Même si Sherlock n'était pas de son avis, car il était à présent dans la salle de bain. Il fallut qu'il se retienne de ne pas se lever pour rejoindre son amant et finir ce qu'il avait commencé, mais il resta dans son fauteuil. À attendre le retour du grand boudeur, car il savait qu'il allait boudé après ce qu'il avait fait. Et il vint après une belle petite heure.

\- Alors, finis de boudé dans son coin ?

Il n'entendit qu'un « pff » d'indignation face à cette réplique, comme pour dire « Moi boudé ? Jamais ! ». Il leva alors les yeux de son ordinateur pour regarder son amant qui avait quitté son pyjama pour mettre un costume, mais à la place de la veste habituelle, c'était toujours la robe de chambre, il ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi il avait mis cela, sachant déjà que Môsieur n'allait pas sortir de l'appartement, mais il comprit ensuite en posant les yeux sur la fameuse chemise qui lui faisait perdre ses repères, la violette, tous les boutons étaient fais. John sourit mentalement et son regard reporta sur son ordinateur. _Il a donc sorti les grands moyens._ Il ne tenait pas beaucoup de temps généralement quand Sherlock était présent dans la même pièce avec cette chemise sombre qui contrastait avec son teint digne d'une statue de marbre de l'antiquité, surtout dans tout ces boutons étaient fait, l'appelant pour qu'il les défasse. Il évita donc de regarder trop longtemps Sherlock, mais ce dernier était trop intelligent pour savoir comment le faire craquer. Il se mit donc en face de lui, croisant les jambes, les bras pendaient des deux côtés et son regard se fit brûlant, désirant.

John relevait plusieurs fois le regard sur Sherlock, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, décidé de remporter cette guerre de savoir qui allait se jeter sur l'autre. Il rougissait par moment, mais revenait après sur son ordinateur, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer malgré ce regard insistant, ce regard qui le détaillait, analysait le moindre geste pour savoir s'il allait remporter cette guerre. Mais l'ex-militaire était patient, et était prêt à attendre autant qu'il le faudra, si cela lui permettait d'occuper l'esprit du sociopathe pour éviter de crier dans l'appartement qu'il s'ennuyait.

Ce fut après une bonne heure que Sherlock abandonna, décroisa les jambes et se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil, continuant de regarder John, mais cette fois, de colère pour ne pas s'être jeter sur lui. Il semblait oublier parfois que l'ex-militaire avait fait la guerre, et il ne manquait donc pas de patience. D'un bond, il fut sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le canapé, lessivé de cet échange visuel qui ne fut qu'en majorité dans un seul sens, et s'y jeta, n'étant qu'à présent qu'un corps qui semblait avoir été jeté dedans, ce qui était le cas. Il mit une main sur son front, jeta sa tête en arrière, d'une manière théâtrale, feignant ainsi qu'il mourait d'une manière dramatique.

\- John, je m'ennuie !

Le médecin soupira pour l'énième fois de la journée. _Il est en forme malgré sa nuit blanche !_

\- Sherlock, râler et rappeler à moi et au monde entier que tu t'ennuies ne va rien faire. Tu n'as cas ranger l'appartement ou faire un tour tout en essayant de ne pas déclencher de guerre.

 **-** Mycroft s'occupe déjà de la dernière partie.

Il eut la bonne idée de ne rien rajouter après cela, même s'il mourait d'envie de dire que ranger était ennuyant et qu'il ne voulait pas sortir sans John, ne supportant pas ce monde rempli d'idiots. Il se tut alors, allant dans son Palace Mental, faisant alors l'inventaire de toutes les techniques qu'il avait utilisés, pour voir ce qui lui restait comme solution en procédant donc par élimination. Il tomba alors sur une technique … Très intéressante dont il était sûr que cela allait fonctionner, car si cela ne fonctionne pas, il arrêterait ses invitations plus que claires à John et se jetterait définitivement sur lui, et s'il refuse encore en jouant la vierge effarouchée, alors il se demanderait ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu et ce qu'il se passe avec son compagnon !

Sherlock se leva subitement du canapé avant de se diriger d'un pas léger et rapide vers sa chambre dans un tournoiement des pans de sa robe de chambre. John fronça ses sourcils se demandant quel allait être son prochain subterfuge pour inviter son amant dans son lit, ou peut-être qu'il avait décidé une bonne fois pour toute d'abandonner et d'attendre ce soir ? Il soupira, retournant à ses occupations, se disant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être fixer sur la question de toute manière.

Remarquant que le détective consultant mettait plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait pour revenir, il s'inquiéta. Le médecin se leva donc pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien. En s'engageant dans le couloir, il vit la porte de la chambre fermée et en s'approchant, il entendit du bruit, des tiroirs qu'on ouvre et qu'on ferme, fouillant frénétiquement dedans. Il soupira et retourna dans le salon pour prendre sa tasse de thé à présent vide pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine, faisant du thé pour lui et Sherlock. Il posa la tasse de son amant sur l'îlot central, et alors qu'il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, il entendit le bruit de talon dans le couloir qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Il connaissait bien le bruit des talons aiguilles que porte les femmes, son expérience avec les femmes lui permettait de différencier les talons de ceux d'une femme et d'un homme, dont ces derniers étaient plus étouffés, mais ceux là se baladait non pas avec l'aisance dont fait preuve une femme en se baladant avec ces échafauds de torture pour les pieds, mais avec plus de difficultés, menaçant de rompre ou de tordre la cheville du propriétaire. Ce n'était donc pas une cliente, car il aurait aussi entendu la sonnette et/ou Mrs. Hudson lui parler qu'ils étaient en haut, mais leur logeuse était à un de ses nombreux clubs. Cela ne pouvait être que Sherlock. _Cela va être quoi cette fois-ci ?_ Il devait reconnaître que le détective était plutôt coriace et qu'il n'allait pas baisser les bras facilement. Se préparant au pire, il entra donc dans le salon et soit il n'y avait plus d'air dans leur appartement, ce qui était peu probable, soit il oublia comment respirer, ce qui était plus probable.

Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, devenant rouge écrevisse, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa cage-thoracique, tellement qu'il battait vite et fort, la température augmenta aussi rapidement dans la pièce. Puis il se souvint comment respirer, prenant soin de prendre de grande respiration, évitant de faire de l'hyperventilation face à ce spectacle et essayant de calmer son cœur plus tout jeune ainsi que de baisser sa température corporelle, ce qui était plus difficile. Il se racla la gorge après avoir évité l'étouffement en buvant son thé, les yeux rivaient sur son amant. _Bordel, il veut ma mort ?!_ Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il réussit au moins à prononcer une phrase grammaticalement correcte, malgré la vue qu'il lui était offerte par Sherlock.

\- Puis-je … savoir … d'où tu sors … cette tenue ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir la réponse, dit le détective en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ce dernier sourit en entendant la voix montée dans les aigus, redescendre dans le grave à la fin, et haché, découpant la phrase pour qu'il puisse prendre son souffle comme s'il avait couru un marathon, l'assurance qui était d'habitude présente dans la voix de l'ex-militaire avait fait ses valises, laissant place à la voix qui pourrait être celle d'un adolescent ou d'un homme n'ayant jamais vu de lingerie en dentelle et soie de sa vie. Mais il voyait que John reprenait du poil de la bête, enchanté que son amant reprenne de l'assurance, ce qui ne pouvait que promettre à un meilleur ébat. Il le regarda s'asseoir, dont ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus le tenir, ne pouvant détourner son regard de Sherlock. _J'ai toute son attention …_

\- Comme toujours, tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions … dit-il d'une voix suave, mettant feu au creux de ses reins.

John haussa les sourcils. _Comment diable veut-il que je réfléchisse avec lui dans une tenue digne d'un cabaret ?!_

\- Je sais que tu peux réfléchir avec moi dans le salon et dans cette tenue, tu as résisté avec la chemise violette, cette tenue ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

Le médecin écarquilla les yeux d'indignation. _Ne devrait pas me poser de problème ?! C'est un niveau plus supérieur !_ Là où la chemise le provoquer clairement de la déchirer, la tenue que porter son amant était osée, clairement et largement indécente, érotique, un appel à des ébats passionnés. Il vit le détective sourire, sachant à quoi il pensait. Là était le but, il voulait que John craque, qu'il ne se retienne plus, qu'il lâche la bête de luxure sur lui. Il ne s'ennuyait plus à présent, pas le moins du monde. L'aîné grogna, détournant le regard du cadet pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à l'autre question tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Sherlock pour qu'il soit à présent dans le salon, sa jambe gauche sur la table basse, une main sur la hanche de la jambe présentée tel un trophée, et l'autre bras derrière la tête. Il se doutait bien que c'était à cause du fait qu'il l'avait délaissé dans la cuisine avec un lourd fardeau dans son entrejambe, mais en même temps, il l'avait cherché !

Il portait des chaussures à talons aiguilles noir, allez savoir comment il arrivait à porter ces chaussures de torture en sachant que les pieds des hommes était plus grand que celles des femmes. Des bas noirs recouvraient ses longues jambes qui ne possédaient aucune pilosité, elles étaient fixées avec un porte-jarretelles en dentelles de motifs florales. Un panty recouvrait ses hanches ainsi que ses parties génitales. Le haut du corps était caché par un déshabillé flottant et transparent, assez courte, fermée par une ceinture lacée sur le corps. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il portait des gants qui recouvraient ses mains et ses avant-bras, sûrement pour frustrer encore plus le médecin sur le fait qu'il portait plus de tissu que l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce pouvait supporter.

Dans le style cette tenue était osée, mettant en avant les formes masculines de son amant, le tissu d'ébène, rugueux sous le tissu en crochet et doux sous la soie faisait contraste avec cette peau d'ivoire, cette peau qui paraissait si froide, glaciale, douce était en réalité chaude, brûlante, le tissu rappelant la couleur de cheveux de Sherlock et la seule touche de couleur parmi ce blanc et noir était ses yeux bleus. Dans le style cette tenue était tentatrice, elle dévoilait des parcelles de peaux dont John avait maintes fois explorés, mais aimé les redécouvrir. Elle en montrait assez pour être tenté de caresser là où cette peau était à découverte, mais pas assez pour vouloir arracher ces tissus qui recouvraient beaucoup trop le corps du brun au grand dam du blond. Dans le style, la tenue était érotique, un véritable appel à la luxure.

Le médecin avait enfin réussi à reprendre des couleurs normales, ainsi qu'une respiration moins hachées. Il détourna le regard de son amant – non pas que la vue ne lui déplaise, au contraire ! - pour essayer de réfléchir, mais son regard était irrémédiablement reporté sur Sherlock qui prenait réellement un malin à le faire souffrir en restant dans la même pièce que John et dans cette tenue. Ce dernier sentait qu'il allait rêver sur ce qui pourrait faire avec Sherlock dans cette tenue, et cauchemardé pour toute cette souffrance qui lui inflige volontairement, petite vengeance totalement innocente face à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans la cuisine. _Pourquoi …_

Il se tourna alors vers son amant pour poser la question, mais il se retient de le faire en voyant son regard, ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question puisque que c'était la mauvaise. En réfléchissant, il put y répondre de lui-même : la réponse la plus probable était que c'était pour lui faire payer d'avoir osé frustrer le grand détective consultant Sherlock Holmes. La deuxième, tout aussi probable que la précédente, était qu'il s'ennuyait de pied ferme et qu'il avait besoin de se divertir, John acceptait, car cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde au contraire, il était enchanté de lui faire plaisir ainsi qu'à lui-même, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de le laisser penser du fait que le docteur n'était que source de divertissement pour le détective, mais ce dernier nier cela, le rassurant en lui chuchotant à l'oreille après leur ébat - sachant rien qu'en voyant les yeux de son tendre amant briller une certaine lueur de doute – des mots doux, d'amour, mais blessant aussi Sherlock, voyant qu'il n'avait pas la pleine confiance de John, il le comprenait bien sûr, sachant qu'il n'a jamais réellement fait preuve qu'il était complètement digne d'une quelconque confiance, mais venant de l'être dont il avouait avec difficulté, n'étant pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit détaller ses émotions, qu'il était éperdument amoureux. Et il y avait une troisième, très peu probable d'un côté, mais tout autant probable, que cela soit pour confirmer une hypothèse, faisant ainsi de lui un cobaye, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec Sherlock Holmes. Malgré toutes ces craintes, il savait bien que ce n'était que des excuses à ce stade de leur relation, le docteur n'égalait peut-être pas le détective au niveau intellect, mais il n'était pas non plus dupe.

Il y avait énormément de questions qui pourraient poser, certaines sérieuses, d'autres non, d'autres qui allaient avec l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Il prit alors les questions basiques : _Qui_ … Cela semblait assez clair, même Anderson trouverait, sinon, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire de lui. _Quoi_ … Cela semble assez explicite pour savoir ce qui était utilisé pour créer une réaction de désir, ainsi que pour savoir ce qui allait être utilisé pour les mener au septième ciel. _Où_ … Tant de possibilités … _Quand_ … Maintenant où dans les prochaines secondes sinon dans les prochaines minutes semblaient être une bonne réponse et une bonne idée. Il ne restait qu'une question, _Comment_ … La réponse était la même que celle pour savoir l'endroit qu'allait recevoir leurs tendres, mais pas moins passionné étreinte. Il soupira et regarda de nouveau le cadet qui semblait ne pas avoir bouger d'un cil, à croire qu'il était réellement devenu une statue de marbre où qu'il était à présent enracinés malgré ces échafauds qui lui donnaient encore plus de hauteur, il lui adressa un regard de suppliques silencieuses, mais en voyant Sherlock lui adressait un sourire au coin de lèvres, l'encourageant du regard pour qu'il le supplie de vive voix, il se renfrogna et revint sur son ordinateur, posé sur une pile de dossiers qui provenaient de leur ancienne affaire, achevée ce matin même. Se désintéressant d'un seul coup de l'homme qui avait tout fait pour obtenir les soins de son docteur. Jamais il n'allait le supplier pour ça ! Si son détective voulait autant, qu'il vienne le lui réclamer !

Ce qu'il fit.

Sherlock se demandait, pour de bon, ce qu'il avait fait à son compagnon pour qu'il le laisse autant en plan, alors que ses invitations étaient un ne peu plus claire ! S'il voulait qu'il fasse craquer la patience de son détective, il avait réussi, ne pouvant à présent plus se retenir, il fallait que John termine une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il avait entreprit dans la cuisine même s'il s'était débarrassé de son érection il y a un moment de cela, il pouvait refaire revenir très facilement. Il décida de rester quand même calme, et si la prochaine fois son amant refuse encore une fois ses envies d'aller au lit, il ne prendra pas la peine de lui demander son opinion et le prendrait dans ce fauteuil, même s'il savait que John avait tout autant envie que lui, mais l'aîné appréciait particulièrement de faire durer l'attente, chose que le cadet haïssait par-dessus tout, car pour lui, il ne voyait pas la peine d'attendre, beaucoup trop impatient et il avait donné largement de sa patience envers l'ex-militaire.

Il baissa ses bras le long de son corps, enleva sa jambe gauche qui était toujours sur la table basse et marcha vers John. Il devait le reconnaître qu'il était dur de marcher dans ces chaussures, mais il apprenait vite et il arrivait toute de même à marcher d'un pas de félins, balançant ses hanches et ses bras gracieusement comme le ferait une femme. Il savait que John avait été un Don Juan avec les femmes, cela lui attirait toujours les foudres de jalousie de la part de Sherlock dès qu'il voyait une femme pénétrait dans l'espace intime de son amant, il n'avait aucuns doutes sur le fait que ce dernier lui était fidèle, mais il ne pouvait chasser ses peurs si simples, enfantins, ridicules, triviales, sachant éperdument que son John n'aillerai voir une autre femme pour rien au monde, il lui avait répété sans cesse qu'elles ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre à ses chevilles et que son cœur lui appartenait pleinement, et pourtant, ces craintes étaient toujours là, mais apaiser par les murmures rassurants de son amant.

Arrivant finalement au niveau du médecin, le détective se mit devant lui, retirant doucement, mais fermement l'ordinateur de ses mains et le posa parterre. D'un geste assuré, il posa sa main droite sur la poitrine de l'aîné, l'intimidant du regard et du geste de rester cloué dans son fauteuil. Sous le gant froid de soie, le cadet sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, lui montrant que son amant était plus qu'affecté par les gestes provocateurs dont ils effectuaient sur lui. Son regard analyseur qui pouvait faire le portrait d'une personne en un temps record, était rempli de désir, tout comme son amant, avait perdu du bleu clair et perçant pour laisser que du noir tellement que ses pupilles étaient dilatés, tant que ses veines se remplissaient d'un feu le brûlant, comme son amant. Il mit ses longues jambes de par et d'autre de l'ex-militaire, le forçant à serrer ses jambes pour qu'ils puissent les faire glisser, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Les mains du docteur, qui étaient habitués à sauver des vies, mais aussi à adresser de tendres caresses amoureuses, vint se glisser sous cette robe de chambre au tissu doux et froid, caressant, frôlant doucement le dos du détective consultant. La main de ce dernier qui était toujours posé sur l'endroit où bâter son cœur remonta doucement, pressant sur cette poitrine qu'il savait marqués par la guerre. Et sans crier gare, la main gauche de l'ancien soldat prit fermement la main du petit génie qui sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas à cette réaction si soudaine, car elle n'était pas prévue dans l'équation, pas à ce stade. Il commença à s'inquiéter, à se demander s'il avait été trop loin, si son égoïsme et son impatience eut raison de lui et que son amant allait se lever, repoussant alors Sherlock et sortir pour décompresser, pour éviter ainsi la possible dispute ou/et éviter également de mettre un poing dans sa figure.

Mais les doutes, les craintes et tous les questionnements furent balayés par l'action qui suivi. Il le regarda, les yeux si écarquiller qu'ils menaçaient de sortir, hypnotisé par le geste que faisait son amant, provocateur. Toujours en tenant la main fermement, il l'amena à sa bouche, où sa langue sortie pour recueillir le majeur et l'amener à ses dents, mordant doucement pour être sûr de ne prendre que le tissu qui empêchait Sherlock de pouvoir le sentir sous sa peau, malgré les tissus toujours présents sur John, mais il y sera que plus près. Il tourna la tête d'un côté, sans pour autant briser le contact visuel qu'ils avaient établi, s'échangeant de regard langoureux, désireux, amoureux et lourds de sens sur leurs envies. Il relâcha la pression exercer sur le poignet du brun, le gant pouvant glisser des avant-bras et des mains, libérant ainsi les doigts qui savaient comment jouer avec le plus bel instrument qu'il possédait, que seul lui arrivait à dompter, arrivant à faire produire de doux sons à son oreille, gémissements, cris, plaintes, suppliques … Le gant de soie était à présent entre les dents du blond, relâchant complètement la pression exercer sur le poignet droit de son amant, il prit le gant de cette main et le jetant au loin avec dédain. Il appliqua ensuite le même soin à l'autre main qui était posé sur le flanc droit de son amant. Sherlock ne bougeait plus, osait à peine respirer face à ce que lui faisait John, essayant de contrôler également ses battements de cœur qui le trahissaient sur le fait qu'il aimait sur les soins accordés par son médecin.

\- Je préfère sentir ta peau que plutôt ce tissu.

Le cadet trouva ridicule le fait que l'aîné devait justifier cet acte sensuel dont il avait fait preuve, ce dernier n'était plus le seul à avoir les joues rougies. Il ne dit rien face à cela, il ne voulait pas que ses remarques acerbes viennent gâcher ce moment, il laissa juste pousser un soupir amusé, tout en lui adressant un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ils se toisèrent, analysant l'autre pour savoir à quel point il était sous l'effet du désir, s'intimidant pour que l'autre face le pas suivant et lançant un regard langoureux, lourd de sens, ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue.

À peine que les lèvres de l'autre rencontrèrent leurs jumelles qu'elles se dévorèrent. Leur respiration était confondue, partagée. Leurs gémissements étouffés par les soins apportés aux lèvres de l'autre, mordillant, léchant. Leurs langues se joignirent en même temps, se taquinant, cherchant l'autre, créant ainsi un ballet. Leur corps se rapprochèrent automatiquement, cherchant plus de frictions, plus de chaleur. Les bras de Sherlock étaient au cou de John, l'empêchant de reculer, ce qui était la dernière chose dont voulait ce dernier, une main dans les cheveux de l'aîné, s'y perdant, et l'autre sous la chemise, caressant avec empressement la peau brûlante. John avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock, le serrant contre lui, comme s'il voulait qu'il se perde en lui, chose dont il voulait, ses mains sous la robe de chambre, caressant le dos de tout le long de la colonne vertébrale tandis que l'autre main faisait courir ses doigts dans le creux des reins dont il semblait recueillir le foyer du feu qui brûlait, consumer le cadet, dont des frissons de plaisir le parcourait à travers sa peau. Il n'était plus que gémissements, soupirs, caresses, frissons, fougue, amour.

Ils durent séparer les lèvres de l'autre, à contrecœur, essayant de retrouver leurs souffles, se regardant avec avidité, leur yeux n'étant plus qu'un disque noir entouré par un anneau de couleur.

\- Alors ? Cette question ? Demanda le plus jeune, récupérant bien plus rapidement que son amant.

\- Je pense … Que cela ne soit … pas réellement pertinent pour le moment … Lui répondit le plus vieux. Mais je pense … qu'il faut rejoindre notre chambre le plus rapidement possible … que je puisse profiter de cette lingerie que tu portes …

\- Avec grand plaisir …

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu ! J'aimerai énormément avoir votre avis !

Je tiens aussi à remercier : woodman, Laetitia, MlleDonut pour m'avoir donner leur avis et de subir mon côté sadique sur les attentes des extraits que je fais, ainsi qu'à Mily, pour m'avoir corriger et donner son avis et ses conseils !

VIVE LE JOHNLOCK !


End file.
